


Last First Date

by avrelia



Series: The World of Infinite Hope - canon compliant stories [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fall Maiko Week 2019, Maiko fluff week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avrelia/pseuds/avrelia
Summary: Three years after break-up, Mai And Zuko decided to start over again. Taking things slow, getting to know each other again... It's their first date, let's see how they'll fare.





	Last First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maiko Fluff week 2019
> 
> Day 1, prompt: tranquility

“There is no need to accompany me. I am perfectly capable of going on a date without a bodyguard. Or are planning to defend me from Mai?”

“Zuko, don’t behave like a baby. You know perfectly well what we are concerned about. You’ve read the same reports, possibly more reports about planning attacks on you.” Suki did a wonderful job as the head of his personal security, but she was also a friend and could berate him when she thought he didn’t obey her. Usually he trusted her judgment in all security concerns, but tonight was special. 

“I know. I still feel ridiculous, going on a date followed by a bodyguard. It’s my first date with Mai in years, and that’s not...”

“Feeling ridiculous is your natural state of being. Accept it and move on. As soon as I deliver you in Mai’s hands, I’ll disappear.” As a friend Suki never missed a chance to poke fun at him, either.

“Suki…”

“It’s not like it’s your first date with Mai, you are pretty experienced at breaking up and getting back together. I’d thought you’ll be a picture of tranquility for now!”

Zuko snarled in annoyance. Yes there were good reasons to have a bodyguard who was a trusted friend near by, but… “It is a first date in many years! And I am a picture of tranquility when I am alone.”

“Yeah, we’ve all heard you skipping along the palace halls. Really tranquil.”

“Suki, please. As a friend, can’t you.. just go away?”

“ok, fine. If you promise to send a signal if anything – anything even looks suspicious!”

“What kind of signal?”

“Ooh, I don’t know, can you light a fire, maybe?”

“Eh, sure. Thanks.” Zuko saw Suki vanish in shadows and deep down he knew she was right to worry today, but he also just wanted to go on his date with Mai like a normal person. It was their first date in three years, and they both hoped it will be the last first date, both trying to thread carefully, not to misstep, not to jeopardize this new attempt at being together. Tranquility had a very hard time to getting into his soul right now.

He walked to their favorite picnic spot. It was way past sunset, and they didn’t really plan a picnic for tonight, but they decided to start with familiar ground – both figuratively and literally. 

However, instead of lonely Mai, he saw two figures waiting for him. One was definitely Mai, another looked like a man kneeling at her feet. That was disturbing. When he came closer Mai was glaring at him, while poking lightly with a knife at a man at her feet.

“Hello, Zuko. Look what I’ve got here.”

“Who is he?”

“Just some guy I picked on my way here. Who was planning to kill you.”

“How do you know?”

Mai glared at him even more uncharitably. “There were definite signs. Like he was hiding here with weapons ready to pounce. Also, he told me. Where is Suki?”

“Do Suki and you have a conspiracy?”

“Yes. It’s a conspiracy to keep you alive.”

Zuko smirked despite slight annoyance. “I’ll need to offer you a post in the national security.”

“I’d rather have an informal place right now. I don’t want to deal with your assassins on daily basis. In fact, I’d rather they stop trying to assassinate you at all. it’s really tiresome, and it doesn’t work.” the last part of the phrase was said to the guy. “No Fire lord in history was assassinated. Stop trying.”

Zuko thought about his grandfather Lord Azulon, but wisely decided not to mention him. It was a family matter after all. 

“Why do you want to kill me?” He asked the crouching man instead.

The assassin didn’t say anything. Maybe it was his pose, or strange collection of clothes he wore, but he looked more pathetic and piteous than threatening.

Mai shrugged. “I don’t think it was his own idea. Not sure whether he was paid to do it, or convinced, but there is someone behind him. Will you give Suki the signal already? Or you prefer to keep him with us?

Zuko sent a column of flame into the night sky. 

“Is he secured?” 

Mai poked her prisoner with her knife again. “I keep him chi-blocked. Knife is just for fun. And not let him feel comfortable.” 

Zuko sat on the ground. “It’s the second attempt this year.”

“Suki told me. I hate it. It’s no way to live.” She turned to the assassin. “Imagine I come and kill all your family.”

“I don’t have a family.”

“That explains a lot. But still, how’s Zuko’s death going to change it? What positive results do you expect?”

“Glory of the Fire Nation.”

“I am sorry to break it for you. But it won’t bring any glory to the Fire Nation or to you. The whole world hates us and will continue to hate for years to come. You might think we can achieve glory by conquering the world – but take a good look around – where did a hundred years of war got us? We only felt glorious because we convinced ourselves we were. And you can keep on convincing yourself that if you want.”

“It’s all going wrong.”

Now Mai knelt near him. “If you have any idea how to make it all right, you are welcome to express it in a letter, or a petition – or write a book! It’s way more fun than being poked with knives, I’ve heard.”

“Are you going to kill me or not?”

“No, we are not going to kill you. But you are going to prison.” Zuko tried to be calm and reassuring. He was more annoyed with this guy than angry, and they needed that guy to feel secure enough to tell them who sent him here.

“Where you can write petitions in safety and comfort. Relative comfort, of course.” Mai added nonchalantly.

Suki appeared with the small squad of guards. The guards formally arrested the unlucky assassin, and Suki talked with Mai quietly about something. Zuko just stood there.

“How are you, Lord Zuko?” Suki asked, using his title instead of many words to express her vexation. 

“Feeling ridiculous, as usual.”

She patted his arm and left after the guards.

Mai sat on the ground. Zuko immediately sat by her. 

“It’s not the way to live, Zuko. To expect to be killed every single moment. Is it possible to do anything about it?”

“I don’t know. I think they don’t really happen that often, but I don’t think we should expect that they will disappear forever. I am sorry. Does it scare you?”

Mai turned to him. “Of course it scares me. But that’s not why I would run away.” She smiled a tiny crooked smile, and Zuko gingerly put his arm around her. Mai leaned into his embrace. They sat without talking or moving for some time, then Mai got up. “Let’s continue with the date, shall we? We planned to walk and talk, as I remember.”

Zuko got to his feet, and they walked on a path leading away from caldera. What were they plan to talk about? “So, uhm, what do you do for fun these days?”

“Get into fights, spend time with friends, put words together… And you?”

“I love spending time with my friends, but it doesn’t happen often enough. Or visiting my mother and Kiyi and Noren.”

“What do you think about Noren?”

“He’s loved my mom since they were kids, and he really cares about her.”

“But what about him – himself? Do you two have anything to talk about?”

“Not that much. But I enjoy listening him and mom discussing theater productions, arguing the finer points of performances and interpretations. They get really combative about theater, it’s a joy to see mom so passionate and involved… And now that I know that theater was a big part of my mom’s life, some remarks and little moments got so clear.”

“Do you like theater?”

“Yes, I do.” Sokka occasionally made fun about it, and Katara mostly rolled her eyes when he talked about it, but he did enjoyed theater. And it was one of the normal things that Fire Nation was great at, and he could just be proud about their theater traditions without being apologetic. “We could go together some time to see something decent.”

After a pause Mai asked, “Did you see Azula with your mom?”

“I know she visited mom several times. But we haven’t met there. Other places – yeah. What about you?”

“I saw her, yes, over the years. I guess I am less likely to throw things at her on sight now, but that’s about it.”

“how’s your family?”

“Fine. As well as they could be, anyway. Father… you know… I’ve never visited him and don’t plan to for now. Mother visited him a couple of times with Tom Tom; I think she felt she owed it. Auntie is… cheerful. Uncle is… the usual. He writes us, we write back. He’s really pissed at his brother in law on our account… Tom Tom is funny. Got several firespiders and keeps them in a glass box.”

Mai took a long pause before continuing. “Mother… I think this whole thing broke her. But I also think she is better for it. It feels weird to say that aloud… She always was a firm believer in rules, propriety, perfection… She did all she could to be the perfect wife, to have a perfect daughter, for father to have a perfect career, and it all went tumbling down…”

“She does have a perfect daughter.”

Mai, of course, poked his side. “No, she doesn’t.”

“Ouch! She doesn’t.”

“Anyway, she left my father and concerns about his career behind, I am not marriageable, and she… relaxed and actually started to enjoy life a little bit. No pressure from society on her, and therefore, on me.”

“What do you mean, “not marriageable”? Of course you are!”

She crossed her arms and looked at him with a slightly sardonic smile, and Zuko realized the implications of what he said. 

“SO what?” He grumbled sullenly. “Maybe that’s exactly what I meant.” 

The smile grew bigger while staying sardonic. “It’s our first date, Zuko. Can we just enjoy the process?”

They walked on the familiar paths between the rocks surrounding caldera, mostly talking, occasionally lapsing into blissful comfortable silence. 

“I am not sure if I am doing this right. I missed you for years, and now.. I just have no idea what to do.” Zuko said, after fruitless minutes trying to find a new topic for conversation. What else do people say on first dates? “I suck at dating.” he added grumpily.

“Who cares? I am also not sure about anything. Except for I like that we are trying to start again.” 

“Yeah.”

“I guess we’ll just do whatever we do, just together?”

“I’ll come and help you sell flowers.”

Mai giggled. “You do that. Our sales will go through the roof. Auntie will be delighted.”

Zuko circled his arms around her. It was a very good feeling - to hold Mai in his arms. She put her head on his chest and stood very quiet, then said “I don’t care what other people are doing on their first dates. I don’t care if we re doing it all wrong. I care that we are trying, together.”

He held her tightly.

Was it a wishful thinking, a dream, or did she whispered him “Love you?” Zuko wasn’t sure, but just in case he whispered in her hair “love you, too” and felt Mai smile. That elusive tranquility settled over them. Only good things were ahead.

At the sudden noise on the side Mai pulled out. “What was that?” 

“An animal, I believe. There is no place for a human to hide.”

“Let’s check it out. I am not taking any chances.”

And they went to check, and it was indeed a porcupine lizard going to hunt its dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows my story "The Kyoshi Book club."
> 
> I guess, Suki wouldn't be really there by now, but I liked writing her.


End file.
